Sympathy For The Devil
by Jaela Jay
Summary: Manny is leaving the chaos of LA for more familiar surroundings. She never intended to find a broken and blinded Peter. And she never intended to have any compassion for her former enemy....let alone fall in love. PeterManny Future Fic
1. Prologue

Note: This is just a short prologue. The next chapters will be longer. Also, I am going to make this season 7 compliant to a point. Obviously, I am making my own assumptions about what will happen.

Sympathy For the Devil

Prologue: Homecoming

"In other entertainment news, a spokesperson for Manny Santos—star of the breakout hit Roommates—has officially announced that the star's engagement to musician Craig Manning. The couple was allegedly spotted having a heated argument at posh L.A. night club, PURE…."

The screen went blank as Manny turned off the TV. She didn't want to hear any more about her life from tabloid television. Her breakup with Craig was only the latest in a long list of messy public dramas. It was somehow ten times more painful watching her life fall apart on camera. Strangers were weighing in on her choices. She'd never forget the first time she'd received hate mail. The kind of scrutiny that had been so hard to take in high school was nothing in comparison to this.

Manny slid on her favorite sweatshirt and boxers and collapsed on her bed. "Another glamorous night in Hollywood," she murmured to herself.

Being lonely was her worst enemy these days. Over the years since graduation, she'd pulled away from most of her friends. Her life as an actress didn't give her a lot of freedom to go back home for visits. Even her relationship with Emma had suffered. These days, the two spoke on the phone about once a month. Though she'd never say it, she missed Degrassi. She'd never made any friends as true as the ones she'd had back then. L.A. was full of fake people and Manny had been burned enough times not to put too much into friendships. But she'd had Craig, and that was almost enough. Too bad Craig turned out to be the worst kind of social climber. She should have seen the writing on the wall when news of their engagement was conveniently leaked four days before his CD came out. Manny wanted nothing more than to have a girls night with Emma and Darcy there to help her forget all about it. Instead, she just curled up under her fluffy comforter and went to sleep.

In the morning, Manny cancelled her private yoga lesson. She wasn't feeling very zen. She poured herself a big bowl of sugary cereal and turned on cartoons. Her cell phone began chirping not long after the Ninja Turtles.

"Manny, sweetie, why haven't you returned my calls?" her manager, Rich asked without any pleasantries.

"Sorry. I just kind of wanted to be alone," she answered blandly.

"Well, it's like I said. This doesn't have to be a bad thing. The press is really sympathetic, and it could boost publicity for the season premiere of Roommates. You have to use this to your advantage," Rich told her. She could practically see that calculating look on his face, but that was exactly what she paid him for.

"I guess so."

"Listen, Manny, you need to lay low for a while. Let Craig take the heat for being a party boy. The Paris Hilton image is starting to wear thin and that isn't how you want to be seen. You've got six weeks off from filming. Why don't you take a vacation?" he suggested.

"A vacation," Manny echoed. "Right. Sounds great. Can't get any cooler than moping on a beach."

"Go where you want. Just stay out of the spot light."

"Fine. I'll hop a plane in a day or two."

"That's my girl," Rich said. "Catch you in a few days."

Manny hung up the phone feeling discouraged. She was an object of public pity. Just great!

On her laptop, Manny started to look up tropical destinations for her hiatus. She began looking at exotic beaches and exclusive villas. From Tahiti to Jamaica, nothing appealed to her. After moving on to Europe with similar results, Manny knew exactly where she wanted to go.

She picked up her phone and dialed Emma's number.

"Manny! It's been forever." Emma's familiar tones brought a wave of relief over Manny.

"Hey," Manny said lamely.

"I heard about you and Craig. I'm really sorry things didn't work out. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. No," Manny mumbled. "Yes."

Emma laughed. "You've got it all figured out."

"Can I come stay with you?" Manny blurted out. "I mean, would it be okay if I came up for a few weeks. I really need to get out of L.A."

"Manny, you know you are always welcome here. I just finished making plans to spend a month in South America helping build housing. I'm really sorry."

Manny sighed. "I guess I really can't expect you not to have a life."

"We can't all be TV stars. But just because I'm not going to be here doesn't mean that you can't come. I know it isn't the Ritz or anything, but you can stay at my place if you need to hide out for a while. You can babysit Marvin for me," Emma said.

Manny giggled as she pictured Emma's miniature dachshund. "Can't leave Marvin lonely," she quipped. "Are you sure you don't mind me freeloading?"

"Who says you're freeloading? You owe me an expensive dinner when I get back."

The friends made plans for Manny to fly up in three days and chatted for about an hour. Sometimes, it was hard for Manny to believe that they were really adults now with real lives. Emma's work as a lawyer kept her just as busy as Manny's career did. Between days in court and her evenings with Sean, Emma had a lot to report. Manny only wished that her own life story of late didn't include being dumped with half the paparazzi watching. After she hung up, Manny felt better than she had since this whole thing had started.

Feeling nostalgic, Manny pulled out her yearbook. She let her fingers roam through the pages idly. There were so many smiling faces from her past that she had almost forgotten about. How long had it been since she'd thought of Liberty? Or Jimmy? She wondered if Danny and Derek were still joined at the hip at university. Whatever happened to Spinner? Did anyone still live near Degrassi? _Well_, she thought as she closed the book, _I guess I'm going to find out._


	2. Chapter 1: Misery Loves Company

Chapter 1: Misery Loves Company

"Welcome home," Manny said to herself as she pulled down her old street. There was so much history on these blocks! She could remember walking home a hundred times with Emma gossiping and laughing. As she drove, she passed the spot where the spirit squad had their yearly carwash. Turning down the street towards The Dot, Manny felt a rush of satisfaction. She was home.

Manny had made plans to meet Sean at The Dot to pick up Emma's house keys. She was early, but she didn't mind waiting. After ordering a latte from a girl who looked far too young to be working, Manny settled into one of the overstuffed armchairs out front and eyed her surroundings. Not much had changed about The Dot. The clientele still seemed to be between sixteen and twenty-five, and the décor was still done in darker tones. The familiar scent of burgers wafted from the back making Manny's diet seem like a bad idea. She made her way back up to the counter ready to order one of the sinfully greasy abominations.

"Manny? Oh my gosh, it is you!" Even if Manny hadn't recognized the voice, the words "oh my gosh" would have given Darcy away.

Manny turned to face her friend and was instantly taken aback by the large belly underneath Darcy's sweater. "Darcy you're pregnant!" Manny said in shock.

"I think we figured that out about five months ago," Darcy laughed. She opened her arms wide and gave Manny a hug. "And don't you look glamorous. What brings you back into town?"

"I wanted to get out of the nut-ward for a few weeks and thought I'd come home," Manny replied half-heartedly.

"So I haven't missed an episode of your show," Darcy commented enthusiastically.

Manny pushed her hair behind her ear. She really didn't want to talk about L.A. or the show right now. "Thanks. We were lucky and the network picked us up for a second season. But enough about that. It looks like you must have found your prince." 

"I did." The brunette's eyes got a little misty. "Sorry, I'm way too emotional these days. I broke down in tears on the way hear because Peter and I passed the playground with all of the little kids and their parents."

"So you and Peter, huh?" Manny asked with a raised brow. She knew that Darcy and Peter had split just after they each went their separate ways in university.

Before Darcy could answer, a deeper voice cut in: "I'm her charity case, not her husband."

Manny's eyes fell to the back of a blonde haired man sitting at one of the tables. "Well, if it isn't Satan Junior," she drawled.

"I'm so flattered that you'd remember," Peter said with that mocking tone of his that Manny recalled so very well. He turned to the side giving Manny a view of his sharp, stubble covered profile and expensive Rayban's. In the years since Degrassi, he had put on weight, and he looked less gaunt than he had. Shaggy, ash blonde hair fell over his pale forehead, nearly obscuring a scar that looked fresh and pink. Manny wondered how he'd gotten it, but didn't ask. Despite it all, he looked fairly good, and Manny hated that she noticed that.

Manny let out a snort of disgust. "How could I forget you? Your little home movie almost ended my career before it began."

Peter acted as if she hadn't spoken. "What brings Hollywood's latest train wreck back home? Hiding from the paparazzi? Avoiding the Craig Manning situation?"

Annoyed that he had gotten too close to the truth and by the fact that he deliberately seemed to be avoiding looking at her, Manny took a step toward him. "I'm feeling nostalgic. And just who do you think you are with those stupid glasses?"

On a whim, Manny reached out and made a grab for said accessory. She had been expecting him to simply stop her, but instead he was completely off guard. His hands moved too slow to block his face. Unfocused blue eyes searched frantically for where the assault had come from. Instantly, she realized what she had done. Peter Stone was blind.

She gasped. "Oh my god, Peter. I am so…" 

"Don't you dare fucking say that you are sorry," Peter growled through a clenched jaw. He held out his hand.

Manny pressed the glassed in his outstretched palm. "I didn't know," she murmured still in shock. All she could do was stare into his useless eyes.

"Of course you didn't know! You weren't exactly local when the accident hit the papers, and why the fuck should anyone bother to tell you? Well, I bet you're loving this now, Manny. Satan Junior gets struck down by fate's sense of retribution! Go to Hell," he snarled. Peter shoved his sunglasses back on.

Darcy pushed her way between Manny and Peter, giving Manny a sad glance. "I'll catch you later, Manny."

"Yeah, later." Manny felt a lump rise in her throat. She took a seat at the counter, but her eyes were still on Peter and Darcy.

Peter buried his head in his hands. Even from where Manny stood, she could see the tension in his body. His voice was barely more than a whisper, but Manny heard him ask: "Darcy, could you just drive me home? This was a bad idea."

"If it's what you want," Darcy offered with none of her former cheeriness. She held out her arm for the blind man. Manny tore her eyes from the scene just as Peter stood. She felt like some sad, pathetic spectator to Peter's tragedy. Even with all of the bad blood between them, Peter didn't deserve to be stared at like that. Deep down Manny could already tell that he had suffered enough. He had called her a train wreck, but it looked like the term applied more to him than her. The former bad boy had looked so helpless, so lost. It must be terrible to be blind. She knew he didn't want it, but Manny couldn't stop herself from pitying him.

Luckily, Sean appeared in The Dot not long after Darcy and Peter had left. He was still wearing dirty coveralls and a bandana. Unlike Peter and Darcy, there was no major transformation there. Manny found herself breathing a sign of relief.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

Sean held out a set of keys. "Hey, yourself. It's been a long time."

"Life's been hectic."

"Everything okay?" Sean asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Manny took a deep breath. "I just saw Peter. I…I had no idea."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel sorry for the guy," Sean commented looking surprisingly sincere. Given the history between the two men, Manny could hardly believe what she was hearing. Still, it wasn't like she knew Sean all that well. Despite being friends through Emma, the two had never been particularly close.

Manny nodded. Feeling the need to change the subject, she jingled the keys. "Any special instructions for me?" 

"I fed Marvin and let him out just after breakfast, so he should be okay if you need to do anything first. Other than that, I'm sure that Emma left you a note or two." Sean shrugged. "If you need anything, you can give me a call. I'll be at the shop most of the time."

"Thanks. I'll be okay on my own. I'm a big girl," Manny joked.

"Alright, well, I am going to head back to work. I have a ton of stuff to do today," Sean explained.

"Don't let me keep you," she told him honestly.

"Welcome back, Manny."

Manny made it to Emma's without incident after a quick stop to the grocery store. The sight of the two-story townhouse was refreshing. Upon opening the door, Manny was greeted by a tiny, red-coated dachshund and an interior that was "so Emma." The place had an earthy, echo-friendly vibe to it that suited her friend. Manny set down her suitcase and began to roam the house. In the kitchen, a picture of Emma and Manny from Manny's twenty-fifth birthday graced the fridge door. She grabbed a soda and sprawled out on the couch. Two large potted ferns gave the living room a jungle feel to it, and Manny spotted the tiger-print throw she had bought for Emma as a housewarming/gag gift when she'd bought the place.

After unpacking, Manny spent the evening in front of the TV. with Marvin curled up beside her. Wiggling his way into her lap, Marvin looked up at Manny with large lonely brown eyes. She scratched his ears. "I guess you and I are going to be spending some quality time together, boy." The little dog rolled over onto his back in response. The tummy scratching routine was abruptly brought to a halt when the doorbell rang.

Darcy was standing on the front porch holding up a bag of take-out. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold weather, and she looked even plumper in her heavy winter coat. "Sean told me you were staying here, and I thought I'd bring a peace offering of burgers," she explained.

"There's no need for a peace offering, but I won't turn down food," Manny assured her as she backed away from the door. "C'mon in."

"I'm surprised you're not mad at me," Darcy said sheepishly.

Manny shrugged. "For what?" 

"For not stepping in," the pregnant woman supplied. "I guess I don't even realize how brutal he can be these days."

"I just wasn't expecting it, but it's not your fault." Manny gave Darcy a wry smile. "Can I say I'm glad he's not your baby's daddy?" 

"Go ahead." Darcy giggled.

"I'm glad he's not your baby's daddy." The light went on in Manny's head. "But who is your baby's daddy?"

"None other than Mr. Gavin Mason," Darcy said flourishing a diamond band on her ring finger.

Manny's mouth dropped open. "Spinner? Wow, I'm having a hard time picturing that. I guess I have a lot to catch up on."

"You do, but can we talk and eat? I'm starving." As if to add emphasis, Darcy rubbed her swollen middle.

Darcy and Manny spent the next hour chatting over steaming cups of hot chocolate and burgers from The Dot. Manny had been surprised to learn that Spinner was the new owner of The Dot. Luckily, this business venture was going much better than the t-shirt store ever had. Darcy and Spinner were living a rather quiet life together in the apartment above the restaurant. It turned out that Darcy had gone straight back to Degrassi after graduation, this time to teach tenth grade English. The rest of the gang had also grown up and moved on. Jimmy was currently working as a counselor at the Ryan Rehabilitation Center. Paige and Alex were happily married and raising their two children. Ashley was living in London, and Toby was working for a software company. Liberty had gone into politics. It didn't seem real that they were all adults now. Manny didn't feel like an adult.

She told Darcy all about L.A. How she'd ended up on the show mainly by luck, and how it was quickly becoming her whole life. Manny avoided mentioning Craig. Thankfully, Darcy didn't ask. Instead, she was more curious about what it was like to be recognized on the street these days. Despite her recent time in the tabloids, Manny wasn't too famous yet and didn't get mobbed on the street or anything.

"It's still strange to me," Manny said finally. "I don't know. Sometimes it feels like I'm going to wake up in Emma's basement."

Darcy took a sip of hot chocolate. "I know what you mean, but then I look around and see how much things have changed.

The conversation fell silent, and they both knew what they were avoiding talking about. Finally, Manny worked up the courage to start asking questions. "What happened to Peter?"

Sighing, Darcy closed her eyes. "I knew we'd get to that eventually. It's kind of part of the reason I came. I didn't want you to take what he said too personally." 

"I didn't."

"Good," Darcy said flatly. "Peter isn't himself anymore these days. Eight months ago, there was a fire. Peter came home and saw his house in flames. He went in after his wife and daughter, but the stairs collapsed before he could get to the second floor. He hit his head on the marble floors, and part of the banister fell on him. To be honest, he was really lucky. The burns on his back could have been much worse, and his legs weren't too badly broken. They kept him unconscious for almost a week while they did skin grafts, reinflated his left lung, and did surgery to repair his legs. But there's nothing they can do about his sight. Peter's optic nerve suffered too much damage." 

Manny felt sick. "What about his wife and daughter?"

"They weren't there," Darcy answered looking away. "Brianna was with her grandmother, and Peter's wife, Alexis was…well, she was out cheating on him. She served him with divorce papers before he was even out of rehab." 

"I don't blame him for being bitter," Manny said.

Darcy brushed away tears. "I know you and Peter never got along, but he helped me through everything. He was really there for me after I was raped. I guess you could say that I owe him."

To say that Peter and Manny hadn't gotten along in high school was like saying that the Holocaust was bad. She never forgave him for video taping her topless. The old sting had been renewed a little over a year ago when the internet video had resurfaced in the tabloids. Still, Manny had seen Peter at his best. Two of her best friends had been on the receiving end of his benevolent side. Without Peter, Manny doubted that Emma and Darcy would have faired as well as they did. She could understand why Darcy was standing by him.

"I think you're doing the right thing," Manny told her sincerely.

"Thanks. Well, I'd better get going before Spinner starts to worry. I hope we can get together soon."

Manny gave Darcy a big hug. "I'm glad you came out."

When Darcy was gone, Manny found herself in bed—Marvin, of course, was right there with her. She just couldn't stop thinking about Peter. His voice echoed damningly in her mind. _Well, I bet you're loving this now, Manny. Satan Junior gets struck down by fate's sense of retribution! _Despite what he thought, she didn't feel the least bit of joy at his pain. Whatever he'd done, Peter didn't deserve this. Suddenly, her life didn't look so bad anymore.


	3. Chapter 2: Lessons Learned

Chapter 2: Lessons Learned

Peter felt like a caged animal. It was strange how his condo had become a prison so quickly after his accident. Before losing his sight, he'd never stopped to think how much freedom he had taken for granted. His brush with "house arrest" in high school was nothing compared to the trapped feeling of being unable to walk down the street unaided. There were actually days when he was glad just to go to rehab. He knew that all it would take was a single phone call to his mom or to Darcy, and they would take him wherever he wanted. Despite his burning desire to get out of the house, he just couldn't swallow his pride enough to go out and subject himself to the stares that he knew he would receive. Peter had resigned himself to living blind, but that didn't mean he liked being let around by the hand in public. It made him feel like half a man. It made him feel like he deserved the pity of strangers. He missed feeling normal. It was one of a thousand simple little things that he missed. In the early days of his exile in blindness, Peter spent hours listing things in his mind that he knew he would never do again.

Driving ranked near the top of that list. Peter had been enamored with cars since his father first handed him the keys to his powder blue sports car. Driving made him feel powerful and in control; two things that Peter had given up on after the fire. The loss of driving was almost as devastating as the thought that he'd never see his daughter again. Sometimes Peter would find himself in his garage, running his fingers over the body of the forest green Porsche that was now useless to him. He would sit in the drivers seat and hold the steering wheel for hours, and on occasion he even gave in to the temptation to start it up just to hear the engine rev. More than anything, he just wanted to drive away from the walls that seemed to be closing in on him. His mom had found him in the car one night, and panicked thinking that he was trying to kill himself with carbon monoxide. She just didn't get what driving had meant to him. In the end, he had given her his keys just to allay her fears. He had to fight for every ounce of independence these days, and he grudgingly knew that the keys wouldn't do him any real good.

After his run in with Manny the day before, Peter felt more trapped than ever. He was used to people who walked on eggshells around him and let him say whatever he wanted with little to no reaction. Manny wasn't like that. She came at him with the same ferocity that he remembered from high school. It had felt good to have someone treat him like the "same old Peter," and that was why it had hurt so much more when she'd figured it out. She'd given him that taste of normalcy only to have it taken away in the next breath. Peter sank into his recliner and pictured Manny in his mind's eye. The image of a curvaceous, golden skinned girl. He wondered what she looked like now. Not blonde, he hoped. She had always looked better with her natural dark hair. Manny's voice hadn't changed; it was still as husky and confident as ever.

He didn't have long to contemplate Manny. At three-thirty came the quick knock at the door he was expecting. Peter knew it was his O and M—orientation and mobility—instructor, Taryn, but he resisted the urge to just open the door. Once, he'd done just that and Taryn had given him a nice long lecture on home invasion. "Who is it?" Peter called.

"It's Taryn," a feminine voice called back.

Of all of the therapists, doctors, and specialist that Peter was forced to deal with, Taryn was by far his favorite. There was something about her no-nonsense attitude and pitiless demeanor that made Peter like the woman. She wasn't exactly unfriendly or uncaring, but she let him know that this was for his own good. Never once did she allow him to fall into self-pity on her watch. Taryn never failed to remind him that he was doing this for Brianna.

Taryn didn't waste a single second after strolling through his door. She pushed a rectangular device into Peter's hands. "Ready for more training with your friend?" she asked.

"I guess," Peter groaned. For the past couple weeks, they had been working on pairing the classic cane method of travel with the latest in GPS technology for the blind.

Independent travel was one of the most important and most challenging things for a newly blind person to learn. Peter's training had been put on hold for nearly three months while his legs healed, but now he was being thrust full force into learning how to navigate blind. Using a GPS unit with an automated voice and a cane, he was beginning to gain a modicum of confidence outside his home. Taryn had taught him all of the techniques he'd need and now it was a matter of practice. All it took was the thought of having his mother—or worse yet, Brianna when she was older—leading him around for the rest of his life, and he was ready to learn. Though Peter was not completely adverse to the idea of a guide dog, he knew that he'd have to get good at this first.

"We're going to meet up at the grocery store today," Taryn announced as the got into her car.

He knew the drill; Taryn would drop Peter off a few blocks away from their destination and he would have to make it there on his own. In the early days, she would follow behind him offering little to no assistance. Now, Peter was proficient enough that she would allow him to make his first solo trip.

As they pulled to a stop, Peter listened to Taryn's directions. He was fairly confident about finding the grocery store, but still a bit uneasy about being the object of people's curiosity. Preparing himself for the unseen stares of faceless passersby, Peter pulled out his cane and turned on the GPS.

"If you have any trouble, call my cell and I'll be there in no time," she assured him.

"See you later," Peter said wryly. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

The air was chilly as Peter began his walk. He was very glad that he had listened to the weather report that morning and worn a jacket. Moving at a reasonably quick pace, Peter made it down the first block rather effortlessly. He was proud of himself for successfully side stepping a street sign that he had found with his cane. Finding the curb, Peter reached out toward the crossing signal and managed to press the button. Things were going well, and he felt his chest swell with a kernel of pride.

"Excuse me, sir," a polite male voice said touching Peter's arm.

Instantly, Peter felt himself tense up. He hated being touched without warning. It made him feel….blind. "Yes?" he prompted trying to hide his discomfort.

"Would you like help crossing the street?"

That one question deflated all of Peter's confidence. No matter how good at being blind he got, Peter would still be offered help…and worse, he might always still need it. _But not today, _he reminded himself. Peter shook his head. "No," he answered, "I think I can make it alright. Thanks."

Peter did make it across the street on his own. In fact, he made it the whole way (all three blocks) to the grocery store with only one near mishap. Peter had missed an uneven piece of pavement, but caught himself before he fell. It was quite an achievement, and Taryn didn't waste any time in telling him that. Yet Peter couldn't be proud of himself. He still had an lifetime of darkness ahead of him. Nothing could change that.

Defeated, Peter sank into his favorite chair as soon as he got home. He couldn't help but start comparing his life from a year ago to the miserable existence he was left with. Less than a year ago, Peter had been an up-and-coming ad executive in his father's agency. He'd been a big time player making million dollar deals form a plush corner office. He'd had a wife who—though he didn't love her—moved easily through all of the endless parties and nights of schmoozing. And his daughter. Brianna was the most beautiful,

"Peter."

The voice snapped him from his thoughts, and Peter turned toward his mother.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to sneak up on a blind man," he joked uneasily.

"I called your name a couple of times, but you were pretty lost in thought," she said quietly. Peter felt her hand on his shoulder just before she kissed his cheek.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Peter listened to the click of his mother's heels across the hardwood floors followed by the crinkle of paper bags. _Great, _he thought, _she's going to cook dinner._ "I thought I'd make lasagna tonight," his mother told him confirming his fears.

"What have I done to deserve that?" he quipped. It was something that he would have said so naturally eight months ago, but now it was simply a forced attempt at levity. He hated having to pretend, yet it seemed to make his mother worry less.

"Smart Alec," she tsked gently. "I thought you liked lasagna."

Peter stood and counted off the ten steps to the adjoining kitchen. "It beats take-out.

His mother was quiet for far too long, and Peter could imagine the thin-lipped look on her face that signaled when she had something on her mind. "Darcy told me that lunch didn't go well. Did you have another anxiety attack?" she asked finally. 

"No," he answered. "Did Darcy tell you that Manny Santos is back in town?"

"She said something about Manny being pretty shocked when she found out. Honey, you can't let that bother you," she said sympathetically.

"That wasn't it," he lied. "I'm just still not comfortable…out there."


	4. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

Manny spent the first week of her "vacation" on Emma's couch watching the tabloid tv shows. Thankfully, the buzz over her breakup with Craig was quickly surpassed by the latest Brittany Spears scandal. Being on the B-list had its advantages. Manny's role on _Roommates_ as Cindy Sanchez gave her a moderate amount of fame, and after seeing how it changed her life, she wasn't so sure she wanted to be a superstar. If she couldn't handle the little bit of controversy she was had been dealing with now, how would she be able to handle the constant presence of the paparazzi? Even now, she was afraid of being spotted in Toronto. She limited her trips out to the grocery store and to The Dot. On her eighth morning at Emma's, Manny was starting to go a little stir crazy. She'd painted and repainted her toenails a dozen times, read all of the books she'd brought with her, and watched Emma's entire DVD collection. Despite her boredom, she didn't want to step out and invite the whole world into her little bubble of peace.

Just before Manny could reach for the bottle of nail polish on the counter, she phone rang. She picked up the chirping cell phone, but didn't recognize the number. On a whim she answered. "Hello?

"Manny. It's Spinner," a ragged voice on the other end said curtly.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked sitting up straighter.

"Darcy passed out last night. The doctor says her blood pressure is sky high," he explained.

"Oh my God. Is the baby alright?"

"They think so. They say they have it under control, but they still want to keep her." Spinner sounded tired and scared. She imagined he looked about the same.

"Is there anything I can do?" Manny asked sympathetically.

"Actually there is," Spinner told her. "I know it's stupid, but Darcy is worrying about it and anything to make her stop worrying…" 

"I'll do anything she wants. Did she leave the curling iron on or something?" 

"Pick Peter up from rehab and stay with him and his kid tonight," Spinner said finally. "I know it's a pain in the ass, and I don't like the guy either…"

"Tell Darcy that I've got Satan Junior covered for tonight and not to worry."

Manny couldn't have said no, but at that moment she wished she had. The last thing she wanted was to spend more time with Peter. Despite her misgivings, Manny found herself writing down the directions to the rehab center as Spinner gave them. She hung up the phone and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "What the hell am I doing?" she murmured to the girl staring back at her. Manny bit her nails the whole way to the rehab center. What was she going to say to him: "hey, Darcy is in the hospital so I thought I'd take over?"

Walking into the Ryan Rehabilitation Center, Manny didn't feel anymore at ease with the situation. A brown-haired woman looked up at her from the reception desk with disinterest. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I…uh…I'm here to pick someone up," she replied nervously.

"Name?"

"Peter Stone."

The receptionist rolled her eyes. "Your in the wrong building. This building is for inpatient care and therapy."

"So where do I go?" Manny asked feeling even more self-conscious than ever.

"Manny? What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind.

Manny turned to see none other than Jimmy Brooks. Breathing a sigh of relief, Manny wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders. "It is so good to see you!"

Jimmy smiled. "So Miss Thing returns. What brings you to the Ryan?"

"I'm here to pick up Peter."

After explaining the situation to Jimmy, Manny found herself walking along side his wheelchair as they made their way to a smaller building. Jimmy's warm demeanor made Manny feel less on edge and she even found herself laughing as he told her stories about Spinner and Darcy's shotgun wedding. She thanked God for Jimmy that day, but she knew that when she saw Peter all of her calm would scatter. Manny took a seat in the waiting room and Jimmy positioned his chair beside her.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jimmy asked softly.

Manny tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm just uncomfortable around Peter," she told him.

"Because he's blind?" he prompted.

"No," Manny said with a heavy sigh, "not just because he's blind. Because he's Peter and he's blind. I mean we were never exactly nice to each other. Civil and sometimes almost ok with each other, but not nice."

Jimmy nodded knowingly. "You don't want to continue treating him like you did before because now you might feel bad for not being nice to a disabled guy?" There was no incrimination in his words, only open truth. It was easy to see why he'd become a therapist.

"That's about it," Manny admitted. "I don't hate Peter. It's been a long time since…well, since everything. I guess I've forgiven him and I want to help him. He did so much for Emma and Darcy…and I guess for me, by proxy. My two best friends might not be here without him. I think what I'm saying is that I want to be his friend but I don't know how."

"Let me ask you this," Jimmy began seriously. "Do you trust him?" 

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?" 

"Kind of."

"Do you pity him?" 

Manny saw what Jimmy was getting at suddenly. She felt her cheeks burn, but there was no way to lie about it. "Yes," Manny answered finally.

"Friendships built on obligation and pity don't work, Manny. Peter is no angel, I'll give you that, but he is still a man. Being blind doesn't make him any less of who he is. I'm not saying that being blind won't change him. God knows being in a chair changed me—for the better, I think. Maybe Peter will come to think that one day, too. Still, he isn't some poor cripple who needs you to sweep in and save him. Be his friend because you want to be his friend, not because you think he needs you," Jimmy told her looking her straight in the eye.

"How did you get so good at this?" Manny asked with a half-hearted laugh.

Jimmy shrugged. "A combination of life and a lot of hard work. Listen, just think about what I said. I've got to get back to my office for an appointment."

As it turned out, Manny didn't have very long to contemplate Jimmy's words as Peter emerged from behind the door. With his cane in hand, he took a few confident steps toward where (Manny assumed) Darcy usually waited for him. Manny shot out of her seat. "Peter," she said too quickly. "Uh, it's Manny." 

"I could have figured that out," Peter snapped. "What are you doing here?" 

Manny silently swore at herself for completely screwing up. "Darcy went into the hospital last night for high blood pressure."

Worry crept across Peter's features replacing the anger that had been there only a moment before. "Is she ok?" 

Manny found herself nodding before she realized it. "She's going to be fine and so is the baby. They are going to keep an eye on her for a while, and she asked me to take over for her tonight."

"I'll call Alexis and cancel tonight," he said stoically.

"You don't have to do that. I said I'd stay," Manny offered blandly.

"Who said that I wanted you to?" Peter demanded. He took a step toward her, and Manny was forced to look up at him. She realized that Jimmy was right: Peter was still a man. He still had his prided. This demanded a different angle.

Manny shrugged. "Ok. It's not like I care. Darcy didn't want to be the reason you missed out on time with your daughter, but if YOU are the reason…"

Peter's jaw went taught. "Did Darcy tell you that tonight was her first overnight stay since the accident?"

Now that got Manny's attention. She suddenly lost all of the momentum she'd just gained.

"Actually, I talked to Spinner, but no, he didn't tell me that," Manny said uncomfortably. She gathered all of her courage. "It's not like it matters. I can stop at Emma's and grab a few things. I don't mind taking up your couch."

A wolfish look took over Peter's features. "What about my bed?"

"Dream on, Romeo. I'm only here because Darcy seems to actually care about you," Manny told him straightening herself up.

Peter laughed. "For a second, Manny, I almost thought you liked me. How could you crush the hopes of a blind man?"

"Ugh, not just any blind man…YOU. I make all kinds of exceptions when it comes to you. Now, should we get going or do you want to sleep here tonight?" Manny pulled her coat on roughly.

Amazingly, Peter seemed more at ease when she was ripping on him. Manny didn't understand it really, but she had to agree that this dynamic between them was better than the awkwardness. The drive to Emma's was much more civil than Manny had anticipated. They bickered a bit about which way was the quickest route (which Peter ended up being right about), but they said relatively little about anything important. After a quick stop to grab the essentials, the two were once again on their way.

Peter lived in a rather expensive housing plan. Manny couldn't help but admire the perfectly manicured lawns and neat little houses. She spotted mothers walking with their little ones in strollers and kids walking home after school. It was a nice neighborhood. She turned down another street. Peter's condo was sandwiched between two identical ones. It didn't have much in the way of a yard, but it did have an adjoining garage. The place wasn't like the houses mere blocks away. It looked cold and lifeless…not that she thought Peter cared one way or another what his house looked like from the outside.

Peter got out of the car and began making his way with his cane to the door unaided. Manny was left to follow in his wake, but she didn't mind. Leading Peter to the car had felt weird enough.

Luckily, the inside of Peter's house wasn't as bland. Manny had to admit that it was actually kind of nice. From the foyer, she could see an open living room and  
kitchen. A wrought iron and cherry banister lead up the stairs. She was quite surprised to see that there was art hanging on the walls and family pictures sat on the small table in the entry way. Peter set his cane and keys on the table and hung up his coat.

"I lied," he said turning toward Manny.

Manny frowned. "About what?"

The edges of Peter's lips twitched. "You trust me that much?"

"Have you ever given me a reason to? So what did you lie about now?" she demanded. Her hands found there way to her hips, and she felt like she just might smack him.

"There is a guest bedroom upstairs. Second door on the right," he directed her not even bothering to hide his mirth.

Manny's cheeks blazed. "Oh. I'll go put my stuff away."

Disappearing up the stairs, Manny felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest. _So much for comfortable_, she thought as she dumped her bag on the plain blue duvet. Flopping down on the bed, Manny took in her surroundings. Like the rest of the house, it was fairly well decorated. From the hardwood floors to the light blue and beige striped wallpaper, the place had a masculine feeling to it. She wondered if he'd had someone come in or his mother had done it. The house certainly didn't say "Darcy".

A swift knock at the door and the sound of little feet running across the door brought Manny from her thoughts.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a small voice cried.

"There's my girl," she head Peter say from below.

Manny gathered her courage and made her way downstairs.

The little girl in Peter's arms was unmistakably his. She had her father's ash-blonde hair and his long features. Dressed in mismatched pink and green, she looked like a little cupcake with a sparkly tiara on top instead of a cherry. Wrapped in the loving arms of her father, the two were in their own little world. Manny smiled.

"Where's Darcy?" a smooth female voice inquired.

Instantly, Manny's eyes flew to the woman standing the doorway. She wasn't sure how she's missed Peter's ex-wife. The woman was drop dead gorgeous. Alexis (as Peter had called her) was tall and thin with short-cropped golden hair. The eyes that returned Manny's gaze were an unbelievable shade of pale jade. She seemed to be appraising Manny from head to toe in a way that few people had outside of auditions. Manny suddenly felt out of place.

Peter set his daughter on the floor. "She's in the hospital from complications with the pregnancy," he replied curtly. Gone was the loving Daddy. In his stead stood a hard cold man, who resembled neither the father she had just seen nor the young man she had known. "This is Manny Santos. She's an old friend of mine and she's agreed to stay in Darcy's place. Manny, this is Alexis Devin-Stone."

"Hi," Manny said. She held out her hand.

Alexis simply stared at her.

"I'm Brianna!" the little girl piped up oblivious to the scene unfolding between her parents.

Manny dropped to her knees. "Hi, Brianna. I thought you were a princess!"

Brianna giggled. "I'm Daddy's P'iwncess!"

Peter smiled. "Manny, could you stay with Brianna for a minute? I need to talk to Alexis in the other room."

"Sure," she answered. The two disappeared into the kitchen and she was left alone with little Brianna.

Brianna didn't seem to mind being left with a stranger. In fact, she grabbed Manny by the hand and pulled her into the living room. "I have a sup-pise for Daddy," she whispered. "Nana says Daddy can't see no more so I made him somethin' special, but you can't tell."

"Cross my heart," Manny promised. She was already falling for the precocious little blonde, and Manny could only hope that the little girl would come out of her parents divorce every bit as innocent and sweet as she was right then.


	5. Chapter 4: Sweet Child of Mine

Chapter 4: Sweet Child of Mine

Peter's hands were clenched at his sides, and it was all he could do to keep himself from reaching out and putting them around Alexis' slender neck. Everything that he had once loved about her now made him sick inside. The flowery scent of her perfume was nauseating, and the light, airy sound of her laughter was grating. "What's so damn funny?" he demanded.

"I just realized where I know her from," Alexis said still giggling. "She's that tacky thing off of Roommates. Dear god, Peter, why on earth is she here?"

"Like I said before, Manny is an old friend of mine." Peter did his best to stand up straight and keep his expressions bland. He felt like he was on uneven ground in an argument because Alexis could see his emotions on his face and he couldn't see hers.

Alexis finally stopped laughing. "Seriously, do you think that being your friend makes her a suitable babysitter? I don't know her, and I am not leaving my daughter with her."

Peter felt his blood run cold. "Get this straight: Manny is not here to baby-sit. You are the one who wanted a sighted person here as a precaution. I am Brianna's father. I am capable of taking care of her." 

"Are you?" Alexis asked mockingly. "And what about that nice bruise on your jaw? You can barely take care of yourself. What makes you think you are fit to take care of Brianna?" 

"What makes me think that I'm fit? I love my daughter! What have you ever loved besides yourself? I am willing to do what it takes to make sure she is happy, healthy, and loved." By the time he was finished, Peter's entire body was taught with rage. He hated her more than ever for the simple act of voicing all of the fears that he had in his own mind. Despite everything he had learned, despite Taryn's assurances that blind parents were no worse nor no better than sighted ones, despite his love for Brianna, would he ever be able to be a responsible parent on his own again?

Alexis was blessedly silent for a long time, and it gave Peter time to push aside the doubts in his own mind. "I'd like to keep this as amicable as possible, but don't tempt me to go into a legal battle that you know won't help either of us," he said steadily.

"I'll let it go this once, Peter, but don't ever think I am just going to lay down and let you have your way," she told him.

He heard the click of her heels on the hardwood flooring followed by low voices in the other room. Alexis was saying goodbye. Only then did it occur to him that Manny and Brianna could have heard the exchange between the two of them. Peter ran a hand through his hair and cursed his stupidity. Taryn had told him once: _Just because you are blind does not mean that the world around you disappears. _Though it seemed like common sense, Peter was reminded of that lesson. He had foolishly believed that they were out of earshot of his daughter without even thinking about it. "Out of sight, out of mind," he muttered bitterly. He waited until after he heard the door close before making his way to the living room.

"Daddy, guess what?" Brianna said as she barreled into his legs. Though she'd been told—by his mother and Taryn—not to run straight into him like that, Peter had to admit he got a small measure of satisfaction in knowing that his daughter at least didn't seem to see him as anything less. He dropped to his knees, ignoring the white-hot shards of pain stemming from his old injuries.

"What?" he prompted as he pulled her into his arms. Peter touched her hair gently and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I made you somet'in' special. Nana helped, but I maked it!" Brianna shoved a hard object into his hands.

"Is it a pony?" Peter asked jokingly as his daughter giggled with delight. His fingers explored the object slowly. It was a hard round piece of plaster, he discovered. As he turned it over, he felt the tiny imprint of Brianna's hand and traced the childish letters beneath it. A lump rose in his throat. "I love it. Thank you, sweetie."

He stood up with Brianna still in his arms, and felt the child stiffen in his grasp. "Mommy says you shouldn't carry me," Brianna said sadly. "She says you're gonna drop me and hurt bowf us."

Peter's jaw clenched instinctively. "I won't drop you, baby girl," he assured her.

"How bout your wegs? Mommy says picking me up makes you hurt," Brianna demanded with worry in her tiny voice. Peter wondered exactly what Alexis had told their daughter. He wished the bitch would simply step out in front of a bus and save him the trouble of strangling her.

"My legs are all better. They don't hurt anymore," he lied with a smile.

Brianna reached out completely uninhibited and touched his cheeks. "Daddy, when are your eyes gonna get all better?" 

Dangerously close to tears, Peter tightened his grip on his daughter. She had asked the question several times before, but each time it broke his heart a little. He forced himself to remain smiling. "I don't know, baby girl. They might not get better, but that's why I have the cane now and I go to special school to learn how to do things. I'm going to take care of you, sweetie, one way or another. Do you believe me?"

"Yep," Brianna answered nodding against his chest.

Still holding Brianna, Peter took a seat on the couch. "What should we have for dinner tonight? Pizza or rice?"

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

Peter heard a husky laugh coming from the other end of the couch. _How the fuck did I forget about her…AGAIN?_ he wondered darkly. "Pizza okay with you, Manny?"

"I love pizza," Manny assured him. "Just no anchovies."

"What's a'chovies?" Brianna asked.

"Their little fishies," Manny answered.

She must have tickled Brianna, because the little girl began to squirm within Peter's arms. Biting hard, Peter tried to hide the immense pain that shot through him under the shifting weight.

"Brianna, why don't you show Manny your room while I call for the pizza?" he suggested. He set his daughter on the floor gently.

He heard Brianna's excited chatter as the two went up the stairs, and let himself collapse on the back of the couch. "Son of a bitch," he swore. Peter would be damned if he would he let pain hold him back from spending an evening with his baby girl.

After placing a quick call to the pizza shop, Peter made his way to the top of the stairs. He could hear the sounds of the two playing. When Peter had found out Alexis was pregnant, he'd been elated but he soon found out that his wife was less than pleased. Alexis had never wanted children. Peter didn't doubt that she had come to love their daughter, but she didn't bond with Brianna. He had never seen the two of them playing or heard Brianna laughing like she was with Manny.

Manny, he soon realized, was a natural with kids. While Darcy had been good with Brianna, the two never really clicked the way Manny and Brianna did. Not only that, somehow, Manny didn't make Peter feel like a spectator. She forced him into the strangest game of Pretty, Pretty Princess ever. With Brianna sitting in his lap, she moved the pieces and he ended up wearing the jewelry. Soon after the game, the trio found themselves playing with Play-Doh at the kitchen table. Peter managed to impress the girls by making a racecar. Manny's bunny didn't go over quite as well. The pizza arrived too soon for Peter's tastes. He was genuinely enjoying playing with his daughter.

Peter set the pizza on the counter. "Do you want to separate the Play-Doh and I will take the little princess here to get cleaned up?" he asked lightly.

"Okay," Manny agreed. He heard the chairs sliding against the floor. "Where are your plates? I'll set the table too."

Peter grinned. "The paper plates are in the cupboard above the stove. Emma would not be pleased, but I don't use real place settings much."

Manny laughed. "You're going to have to pay me off or I will set the green police on you." 

A sly smile slid across Peter's face. "Oh, I can think of a few ways to keep you quiet."

Eating in front of people aside from Darcy and his mother was something that Peter wasn't entirely comfortable with. He was always paranoid about spilling things or having something land on his shirt. His one and only meal in public had ended with a large amount of ketchup down his white shirt. To make matters worse, Darcy hadn't even told him about it until they were in the car. He cringed to think of how pathetic he must have looked. Would Manny look at him like that? As he sat down to the table, he gave a tiny sigh of relief that they were eating something that allowed him to use his hands without looking like a child. He was confident that he could make it through the meal without incident.

He sprinkled a little parmesan and pepper flakes into his palm and then onto his pizza—just as he'd learned from Taryn. The rich scent of garlic and cheese hit him reminding him of just how little he'd eaten that day. Peter took his first bite only to hear Manny giggling. "What's so funny?" he demanded defensively. He had known this was a bad idea!

She stopped laughing just long enough to say: "I just got pizza sauce on my sweater."

Relaxing back into his chair, Peter smiled at the irony. "I will have to start putting a drop cloth out when you come over." 

"I don't make messes no more, Daddy," Brianna chimed in proudly.

As soon as the left over pizza was put away and the paper plates were cleaned up, Peter took Brianna upstairs to get her ready for bed.

"Daddy, will I be pretty like Manny and Mommy when I am big?" Brianna asked quietly.

"Prettier," Peter assured her. He felt for the top of the nightgown he was holding and held it out. "Lift you hands up, sweetie." 

Brianna did as she was told. "Mark says I am all scrawny cuz I look like you," she whined.

Anger shot through him. Alexis' new lover was an asshole through and through. During their marriage, he had done his best to ignore the fact that his wife was sleeping around, but now he no longer could. Mark had been making snide comment from the sidelines since the divorce papers had been filed, and the dick didn't even care that Brianna heard them.

"No, baby, you are beautiful," Peter told her honestly.

"But how do you know, Daddy? You can't see me!" the little girl cried.

Peter opened his arms, and she settled into his lap. He lifted his hands to her face. In therapy, he'd been encouraged to explore his world with his sense of touch. Barring on therapy session using his mother, he had yet to really touch anyone's face. He found the idea slightly unnerving, but right then he was overcome with the need to see his daughter. His fingertips traced over her tiny features: her turned up nose, her tiny lips, her stubborn little jaw. He let out a chuckle as he found himself caught in a tangle of her hair. "You are beautiful, baby," he confirmed assertively, "but we do need to brush your hair."

Brianna giggled. "Can we watch a pwincess movie after?"

"Alright," he agreed. "Why don't you go get Manny and I will put the movie in?"


	6. Chapter 5: Movie Night

Chapter 5: Movie Night

Manny flopped down on the large guestroom bed. Watching Peter with Brianna had really changed her view of him. When had Degrassi's resident scumbag become a good father? Peter was easily the best dad Manny had seen in a long time. Manny couldn't help but smile when she pictured the determination on his face as he worked the Play Doh into what nearly resembled a car. Peter had more inner strength than she had realized, and she didn't doubt for one instant that Brianna had something to do with it. There was a fierce love in his otherwise lifeless eyes the second he had his daughter in his arms.

Pulling her sweat pants and worn Degrassi spirit squad t-shirt from her bag, Manny glanced at her own reflection in the mirror. What would Peter think if he could see her now? Her body hadn't changed much, though she had added a bit more fullness to her curves. People often commented on her golden complexion and exotic, dark eyes. A few weeks before filming wrapped, Manny had been asked to cut her hair to a chin length bob. It had taken her time to get used to seeing herself with short hair, but now she couldn't picture herself any other way. Would Peter still think she was a hot as she had been in high school?

_Ugh, why am I even thinking about it? _Manny wondered. She laid back down on the bed and considered not leaving the room until morning. Just as Manny closed her eyes for a second, she heard a small giggle from the doorway. "You're in your jamma's too!" Brianna squealed, launching herself onto the bed. "Daddy says we're gonna watch a movie."

Manny laughed and tickled Brianna. "So it's a pajama party."

"I'm glad I dressed appropriately," Peter joked from the doorway. He was, indeed, wearing his pajamas. Clad in a white t-shirt and flannel bottoms, there was something undeniably sexy about him leaning on the doorframe. For a second, Manny almost believed he was looking right at her.

"And I was just beginning to count on you always being inappropriate," Manny fired back.

That sly smile of his crept across his lips. "Baby girl, why don't you go pick your movie?" he suggested.

After Brianna skipped from the room, Peter began taking careful steps across the floor. She noticed how he held his arm out in front of him at a defensive angle. "Do you need help?" she blurted out.

Peter quirked a brow. "Did you leave anything on the floor or do any major furniture moving?"

"No."

"Then I'll be fine," he replied as he found the bed. Peter sank down a few inches from where Manny sat. "Thanks for staying here tonight."

Manny blinked for nearly a full minute before she could find her voice. "It's nothing. I mean, it keeps Darcy from worrying."

"Well, thanks. You really made things easier than they would have been….otherwise," he said honestly. "I don't think Alexis would have let Brianna here if…Just thanks." Peter shrugged.

"Brianna is a beautiful little girl," Manny commented. She was dying to change the subject. Watching Peter fumble for words was making her heart ache.

Peter nodded. "We should go down."

"Yeah," she agreed lamely.

Brianna was waiting for them with a ragged blanket and well loved stuffed dog in her grasp. The child had already made a nest in the center of the couch. Her thin, blonde hair was already beginning to tangle. "We're gonna watch Ariel!" she announced holding up the case.

Peter frowned. "Are you sure you're not going to be scared when the big witch comes on?" he asked.

The girl set her jaw defiantly and shook her head—looking very much like her father. "No way."

As the trio settled into the couch, Manny tried her best to keep space between her and Peter. Brianna began to wiggle excitedly when the movie began. She went back and forth between Manny and Peter each time Ursula the sea witch made an appearance. "Don't worry, Manny. Daddy is gonna keep us safe," she whispered earnestly. Brianna wasted no time in curling on to her father's lap.

"I've got you, baby," Peter murmured lovingly.

"Don't forget Manny!" the little girl cried.

Peter's smile faltered only slightly. "I won't forget Manny."

Why did Manny's heart flutter just a bit when he said that? She had never even thought of being attracted to Peter before. The million and one reasons why Manny SHOULDN'T be attracted to Peter began to race through her mind as she snuck peeks of at him during the movie. He was rude, selfish, vindictive, manipulative, and just plain "Peter." But was he really any of that anymore? In fact, the more Manny thought about it, the more she realized that this man wasn't the boy she had known in high school.

She watched as Brianna snuggled sleepily against Peter's chest. He looked so at ease, so much like a father. His arm wrapped around his daughter whose eyes were fluttering as she fell asleep, and he began to stroke her blonde hair. He kissed her head.

"Is she out?" he whispered.

"Just closed her eyes," she told him.

He smiled. "I'll give her a few minutes before I take her up."

Manny bit her lip nervously. Since her arrival, Brianna had been the buffer between her and Peter. With the little one asleep, she felt a tiny bubble of discomfort building in her stomach. Peter didn't seem to mind that Manny hadn't replied to his statement, and she couldn't think of a single thing to say. The silence between them was quickly feeling with an odd tension. Luckily, Peter rose—albeit slightly shakily—to his feet.

Though he didn't have a very pronounced limp, Peter did indeed limp—just barely. Manny hadn't really noticed it earlier. Her focus had been pulled in other directions. Suddenly, it occurred to her that his other injuries had left their marks on him too. "Do you want me to take her?" she asked softly as he continued toward the stairs.

Peter frowned. "Maybe you had better."

"Here," Manny directed as she moved her arms around the sleeping child. Brianna was heavier than Manny had expected, but she managed to make it up to the little girl's room without too much hassle.

In the moonlight, Brianna looked like a little angel with her knotted hair and delicate features. Manny leaned on the doorframe as she watched Peter carefully arrange the blankets around his daughter. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to know that he would never see his child again—to be unable to watch her grow up. Manny didn't want to pity Peter, but a part of her did. Seeing him as a father managed to tug at her heartstrings.

Before leaving, Peter made sure to turn on the nightlight and put the stuffed dog close by. Manny followed him back down to the kitchen.

"You're an amazing dad," Manny said softly.

Peter smiled wryly. "Thanks. I never thought I would be."

Manny chuckled. "I wouldn't have believed it either, but you are. And Brianna is such an adorable little girl."

"She's everything to me. I can't imagine my life without her." Peter carefully navigated around the marble topped island. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I really don't think I should drink around you," she teased.

"Well, you are in luck. Chances are that I would end up filming the lens cap these days," he assured her. "Besides, I don't think one glass will be enough to get you topless."

"Alright," she agreed

"Red or white?" he asked

"White."

She watched as Peter reached up to the wine rack and touch the bottoms of the bottles, feeling for some sort of tactile marker. In an almost sick way, Manny was fascinated by how much adaptation Peter had made. Despite a few stumbles and bobbles here and there, he managed to negotiate in a world of darkness quite well. It truly did amaze her that he could handle himself like he did. Manny didn't think that she could have poured the wine without spilling it, but there he was—with one finger carefully just over the rim of the glass and the bottle resting on the edge—doing it perfectly.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss Santos?" Peter asked uneasily.

Snapping out of it, Manny accepted the wine. "Oh, I was just thinking that you seem to be getting along pretty good.

Peter shrugged. "It doesn't always feel like it. Sometimes, I just want to give up, but I don't have much choice, you know?"

"There is always a choice," Manny said adamantly. "You have every reason to break-down, and I can't say I blame you. You're strong, Peter. And I'm not just saying that because of what's happening now. I've seen you give your strength to other people when they needed it. For a little while, I think I forgot that when I found out, but now that I'm here…now that I see how you are as a father, and how you've really started to bounce back…I don't know… I guess, I see how strong you are now more than I ever did before."

"Manny…I…" Peter began before stopping. He leaned his head back. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I am too," she replied.

He cocked his head curiously. "Not that I mind, but why are you back?"

"I guess you aren't into show-biz gossip," she quipped bitterly. He shook his head, and Manny sighed. "I am hiding from the post break-up fallout. Craig Manning and I were engaged, and he decided to drop the 'I've-been-sleeping-with-my-exgirlfriend' card three weeks before our wedding. The press was getting pretty nasty about the whole thing. I just needed to get away."

"Sorry to hear about it," he said sympathetically. "I think I was in rehab when Darcy told me about you guys being engaged. Despite everything, I really did hope you would be happy. I know it must have been rough after Jay and all."

Jay. Manny's chest tightened at just hearing his name. Four years after his death, and just his name was enough to make her physically hurt. "Rough" wasn't the word to describe what it had been like to lose Jay. In fact, Manny wasn't sure there was a word to encompass exactly what kind of agony she had felt.

Manny drained the rest of her wine. "I think I am going to bed. I've got a headache."


	7. Chapter 6: Spilled Milk

Chapter 6: Spilled Milk

Peter was exhausted. His PT sessions had stepped up quite a bit and combined with Taryn's O and M training, he was beginning to feel it. Thankfully, all the hard work was actually yielding results. Peter's legs no longer felt like they were going to buckle beneath him as he climbed the stairs, and with the exception of his eyes—he was beginning to make the full recovery that the doctors had promised him. Taryn had said more than once that she wanted to drag him along on her next marathon, and while he did feel stronger, he was in no way interested in a 10k. Still, his transformation wasn't only physical.

In the days that followed Brianna's overnight, Peter began to feel a little more optimistic. He didn't deny that a good portion of that he owed to Manny. There was something about that night that had made him feel less broken than he had before. She was the first person to really let him be _the parent _with his daughter and not just an assistant baby-sitter. But it was more than that. Manny somehow gave him the assurance that he was strong, that he was going to get through the rough parts. Other people had told him the same things, but Manny was the one to make him believe it. Maybe it was the fact that Manny didn't have any real obligation to have faith in him. She wasn't his first love, his mother, or his teacher. Manny believed in him without having to—that meant something. It made him try harder.

With Darcy still hospitalized for observation, Peter's evenings were a bit quieter. His mother stopped by every other day or so, but too much time together had them both feeling the strain. Peter didn't count the isolation as an all together bad thing. It gave him time to really focus. He fell into a routine of coming home, calling Brianna for their daily chat, working on Braille for a while, and then throwing something in the microwave for dinner. It wasn't much, but it was enough that he felt like he was making progress.

Peter reached into the fridge along the right side on the upper shelf—the spot where the milk should be, and then remembered that he had finished the carton off in his coffee that morning. Grinding out a muttered curse, he grabbed his cell phone and began dialing in his mother's number. Half way through, his fingers paused. No, at this stage in the game, it was time he started acting like an adult. He couldn't call his mommy to go brave the big, bad grocery store and get him some milk. Instead, he called a cab.

It was just like all of his practice runs, he reminded himself as he rode in the back seat of the taxi. His fingers wrapped tightly around his cane and GPS as he fought off the waves of anxiety. He hadn't actually ventured out into the world solo since before the fire, with the exception of his trips to rehab. True enough, he did make this trip on his sessions with Taryn, but this time there was no one following behind him to make sure everything went smoothly. The cab driver offered to walk Peter to the door way of the store—an offer Peter would have normally refused but did only out of nervousness.

He took a deep breath as he began moving his cane over the smooth tile of the grocery store.

"How ya doin' there, Peter?"

Letting out a breath of relief, Peter turned toward the familiar voice. "I'm good, Jack. Working late?" he asked trying to appear at ease.

"The usual," Jack replied. Jack was the assistant manager at the grocery store and was usually there when Peter made his trip to the store. "You want some help?"

"Yeah, thanks."

With Jack's help, Peter made it out of the store with a fairly full bag of groceries. He had felt bad about having Jack lead him around the store for just on carton of milk and decided to pick up a few other things. Jack was a good guy. He managed to keep things so casual while they walked the isles that Peter was only nominally uncomfortable with the experience.

After Peter had checked out, Jack began to laugh. "You know, I appreciate the business, but next time just pick up what you need."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter lied uneasily.

"Yeah, you do," Jack said a bit more firmly. "Don't feel like asking for help here makes you obligated to buy more than you need. I know what it's like…"

"Do you?" Peter cut in caustically. All of the bitterness inside of him began to bubble up. God how he hated to hear from sighted people that the 'knew how he felt,' He just couldn't take anymore. "How can you know what it's like to be blind? To have to have someone help you get a damn carton of milk because you can't find it yourself? You don't know what it's like. Don't tell me that you do."

Jack snorted. "You don't have any idea what I was about to say or really anything about me. I lost my sight in an industrial accident ten years ago. Thankfully, I was able to regain most of the sight in my right eye. I don't know what it's like to be you, that's true, but I sure as hell know what it's like to be dependent…to have your life change in no time flat. Do you think it was easy to go from a job running heavy equipment to managing a grocery store? We've all got our own problems, Peter. Your mistake is thinking that you're alone."

"I'm sorry," Peter murmured as embarrassment replaced his righteous anger. "I've never really been good at asking for help. It's…it's the worst part about this."

"Actually, the worst for me was having my thirteen year old son leading me to the men's room," Jack admitted empathetically.

Peter cringed. "That's my nightmare."

"I hate to say it," the older man told him, "but that day might come for you.

"I know it might."

By the time Peter caught a cab, his stomach was rumbling. He swore under his breath. He'd be damned if he let his little run in with Jack send him back to his house sulking. Directing the driver to head toward The Dot, Peter reasoned that he could navigate the familiar surroundings on his own and that the milk could survive long enough to grab take out.

"Peter," a very familiar female voice called from his left. "Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you here."


End file.
